everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DatAsymptote/reacc for the interaccs
As straightforward as the title sounds, I'd love to get more interactions with my OCs! I'm happy to explore these through RP or fic or brainstorming in general or whatever, though I'm getting super limited on time. Let's flesh out our OCs' highschool experiences together~ When was the last time I put up one of these? A long time ago. I'll quit rambling now and get to the point. ---- Lively Charming, true to her name, is the life of the party and a perpetual bachelorette. Coy with a desire of being the centre of attention, rumours do fly about her, but hey, she's also an in to some of the best parties. Her crowd seems to be the likes of Briar Beauty and Orleans le Nouveau. If your OCs also frequent those circles, they're likely to run into her. Devoutly religious, she cites her spontaneous nature as a way of honouring her patron god, Poseidon, in mimicry of the sea itself. Because of this, I can also see her making friends with her fellow pagans, since they're probably be going to the same ceremonies. Otherwise, she's a princess, in all the princess-y classes like Damsel-in-Distressing, Princessology, Kingdom Management, Advanced Wooing, etc etc. What is Lively going to do in those classes, other than socialise and make her presence known? One has to shine out among the greatest and the best, you know. ---- Ruinous Charming does not have a page. He's also in development hell right now, as I work out exactly who he is and what he's doing. Hailing from Rome, he's the next Guenever in A Connecticut Yankee. Needless to say, he's a Rebel who despises the role. Mostly, among other things, because he'd hoped he would enter Ever After High as your standard prince, do nothing less but smile and look pretty for the crowds, and get swept off his feet by some nice royal. An easy life, a straightfoward life, he thought, one that would let him eventually have enough financial independence and job stability to do whatever. Instead, he had to end up as the next Guenever, create the downfall of yet another Camelot, and it's all dirty, dirty work. More so, he has to deal with living in the 6th century. Like Lively, he also takes princess-y classes, though he spends most of them staring outside the window because Hero Training's at the same time and he just wants to look at princes. His main hobby is photography, and he takes commissions for photoshoots and headshots. Friends?? Enemies?? Perhaps an ex or two?? I don't really know yet. ---- Parker Valiant is new! to! EAH! and has been very earnest on meeting as many people as he can. It doesn't matter who you are, Parker is definitely down to talk to you. He hasn't made any enemies yet, but we shall see. ---- Hero Sea. Sandersen does stand-up, ballet and writes about linguistics. Energetic, fun, sort of in your face, I think some friends would be appreciated, as well as people with similar interests, who just happen to hate her guts. ---- Pythia Adalinda needs actual friends in politics. I shall summarise her politics as "cool things = good. kingdom with lots of money = good. lots of money + cool things = success". ---- Ablative Charming. She's interacted with a lot of people, this isn't a huge priority right now. But if anyone wants me to drag them into making a "Brutal Charming", or a "Pompous Charming", or a "Remarkable Charming" (names are down to be changed), hit me up. Not super urgent. ---- ??? Kristan Tell? Finch Webster? Gladiolus Palms or Orleans le Nouveau or Ramsey Baartholomew? i feel like i'm running out of ideas. ---- Other OCs: even if I didn't mention them in this blog, it doesn't mean that interactions aren't appreciated! Just let me know <3 Category:Blog posts